


the other side

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sleepovers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman is brave. Remus is braver.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 165





	the other side

"Surprise!" An enthusiastic voice greets him as soon as he steps in the door, yawning. Roman jumps a foot in the air, a shriek ready to spill from his lips, before a grubby hand slams over his mouth. 

"Shush," his twin tells him. "You don't wanna get _Morality_ in here, do you?" Wide-eyed, Roman shakes his head. No, he doesn't want Patton to know that Remus is in his room again. Patton doesn't like it when Remus comes up here. Remus is too loud, too messy. His creative efforts scare Patton (but not Roman, never Roman, not even when Remus presented him with a childish rendition of the two of them as bloodied skeletons, locked in eternal battle with zombies. He would deny to his grave that he'd cried a little, no matter what Remus said).

Roman doesn't care about any of that. Remus is his _brother_ and brothers are supposed to stick together.

"Why are you here?" He asks, once Remus has taken his hand away.

"Sleepover!" Remus says, excited. "It'll be great! Dee Dee helped me make snacks!" He waves his hand back at the carpet, and Roman sees a variety of snacks- _edible_ ones, at that- lined up on the floor.

"Oh," Roman says. "Okay."

"You want to, don't you?" Remus asks, his mouth trembling. "I- I can go..."

"No, no, I want to!" Roman assures him. He eyes the door behind him, finally easing the lock shut with the quietest snick he can manage. Then, for good measure, he snaps his fingers, floating his dresser in front of it.

"There," he says in satisfaction. "Now no one can get in."

"What 'bout sinking in?" Remus points out. Roman blinks.

"Oh yeah," he says, before he tightens the restrictions on that, too. "Um, I don't know how to keep the others out," he admits. "You know. On your side."

"Oh, they won't come up without an invitation," Remus assures him. "Dee Dee's polite and Anx is just too scared. He's fun, though. We work good together sometimes."

"You work with Anxiety?" Roman says doubtfully.

"Course I do!" Remus says. "You work with Logic and _Morality_, don't you?" Roman nods. "Well, it's the same thing. I gotta work with who I got." He splays himself like a starfish across Roman's bed. "Your bed's softer than mine," he remarks. "Like sleeping on a sheep. You ever do that? I did in the 'magination. It was great."

"I haven't," Roman says, but he's intrigued. "It's soft, huh?"

"Yep," Remus says, and smiles. When he does, Roman can see the gap in his teeth. Roman climbs up on the bed next to him, surprised by a sneak attack. Remus jumps him, cuddling him with all the ferocity of a giant octopus.

"Oi, get off!" Roman says, but he's laughing, and after a few seconds, Remus is, too.

"No," Remus retorts, but he does relax his grip, settling at Roman's side. "Hey, Ro?"

"Yeah?" Roman asks, fiddling with the grey-streaked curl of hair that marks Remus as different.

"I miss you," Remus says. "I wish we didn't live in stupid separate sides."

"Me, too," Roman says, with a sigh. "But Patton-"

"Screw Patton," Remus says, and Roman opens his mouth to scold Remus for his language, then sighs and shuts it.

Besides, sometimes, he kind of agrees, way down deep. Patton is nice and he likes him most of the time. But he wishes Patton would like _Remus_, too, loudness and messiness and all. 

"Hey, want some deodorant?" Remus asks, producing it from thin air. Roman groans.

"No," he says. "Why don't we have some of the snacks Dee made?"

"Well, 'kay, if you wanna be _boring_," Remus says. He grins at Roman as he slides off the bed, settling on the floor with a thump. "Well, aren't ya coming?"

Roman sits on the floor, cross-legged, and reaches for a cookie. It tastes just as good as one of Patton's.

Maybe, he thinks, shoulder bumping against Remus's as they talk. Maybe next time, he'll go to Remus's room.

It's what a brave knight would do, after all.


End file.
